thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheAmericanDream/The Survivors
''"Congratulations to our two victors of the 77th Annual Hunger Games! Rules have been evaluated and considering this has been a fantastic Games that have been especially exciting, filled with intense moments, suspensful moments, and an amazing, real, true to the heart love story." We had played their Game to their satisfaction. And we were going home. I hugged Ainsley tight, as tears rolled like a river. My wounded hand was bleeding a tiny bit, but I didn't care. I was going home, and Ainsley had survived. We were going home together.'' As Ainsley gripped my hand, the announcer's words rang through my head. A month had passed and it all still felt like something from fiction. Like something from the stories I'd heard as a kid. And yet, it was all real. A month had passed, and now the victory tour was only a couple months away. I had only seen Ainsley twice since the day of our victory. Once when we were crowned, and today. She had requested to see me and Snow had agreed. It was a relatively warm August morning when she had come knocking at my door. ---- "Happy birthday Isaac." "Ainsley?" Was the only words able to escape my mouth. I hadn't ever expected to see her, well, atleast not like this. "Yes? I figured you wouldn't mind me dropping by to wish you a happy 17th birthday." She smiled as she spoke, a warm light coming from her voice. "My birthday isn't for another week." I responded, not realizing it had sounded cold. "I guess I'll go then, and come back in a week." She turned around. "No, wait! Come in, I'm sure you're tired, and I have a feeling we have a lot of talking to do." I saved myself from my previous comment and gave a sigh of relief as she walked through the door. I closed the large white door and led her into the main living room. She took a seat on the couch, and I sat across from her on a single person couch. A glass coffee table was inbetween us. Her blonde hair was braided and she wore a a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Her eyes were a mix between green and blue, the two colors battling each other in her eyes. For a moment, I just stared into them, letting myself get lost. "I agree. There was so much that I never got to say. It all happened so fast. You were gone before I even truly realized how I felt." Her voice was light and smooth. "I've wanted to talk to you. It's so lonely here. My brother and sister refused to move in. My sister hates me and has convinced my brother to do the same. The nightmares are so vivid. They're mostly about you. Having to kill you, or watching you die. I mean, I've heard the rumors of what the arena does to you, but I never imagined this." My voice shook as I explained. "I understand. I've had the same thing. But Isaac, that's not what I really wanted to talk about. I mean ... do you remember what Claudius said when he announced us as the winners?" "About what? He gave a grand speech." "When he talked about the Games, and all that? He said 'These has been a fantastic Games that have been especially exciting, filled with intense moments, suspensful moments, and an amazing, real, true to the heart love story.' I never really took it to heart, but he was talking about us. '''Our '''lovestory. I mean, I thought there might've been something, but I wasn't sure if it was you trying to stay alive or..." "Wait, stop. I'd never fake something like that. I don't know if I could. You saved me in there. You brought me back to reality when i couldn't clear my head. You were my saving grace when I had no body... I was... I was in love with you. And I never expected you felt the same. And that night after the blood bath..." "I was just caring for you. You passed out and I was the only calm one. I know I kissed you, but it was more of a goodbye. I never expected you to kiss me back. I thought you were dying." "Dying from a finger wound?" I let out a small laugh before continuing. "And I thought that was for the cameras. I just figured I needed to go along." "Has anyone said anything to you?" She asked, looking concerned? "What do you mean? Did someone talk to you?" My voice had a sound of heightened interest. "Snow. He came to talk to me about a week ago." Her smile dropped away. TBC Category:Blog posts